Camping with Jane and Maura
by tika12001
Summary: Jane can't believe Maura managed to talk her into another camping trip, especially after the disastrous first attempt. But this time something happens that makes her suddenly like camping a whole lot more... eventual Rizzles. Will be M rated by end.
1. Chapter 1

_Title: Camping with Jane and Maura_

_Author: tika12001 (aka Katie)_

_Rating: T for now (will probably move to M later)_

_Disclaimer: not mine, never will be, make no money, blah blah blah. Honestly, if I owned them, they would be kissing by now._

_Summary: Jane can't believe Maura managed to talk her into another camping trip, especially after the disastrous first attempt. But this time something happens that makes her suddenly like camping a whole lot more... eventual Rizzles._

_Author's note: Yeah, my titles have been sucky lately. Sorry. :-P Anyway, as to the story... I blame Julia DeRoussie for this. We were talking the other night on Facebook and she planted this idea in my head. Go throw things at her if you don't like it (actually no, don't, she's nice). :-P_

_R&IR&IR&I_

Jane dumped her bag on the bed and stared at it moodily. "I can't _believe_ I'm doing this again."

Maura emerged from the closet carrying what looked like several weeks worth of clothes over one arm and looked questioningly at Jane. "Doing what? Oh..." she added, with a glance at the lone bag on her bed, "you mean that you decided to pack your belongings in a tote bag again? You know, I _did _ tell you last time that bags that are designed to sit on one shoulder are not suitable for adequate posture and balance. In fact, if you use it often enough, it can lead to a deterioration of your spine and it can even lead to partial disability."

Jane's jaw dropped open and she flailed her arms indignantly. "Your _medical bag_ is designed to go over one shoulder!"

"Yes," Maura agreed primly, "but I don't carry it around with me all the time."

Jane frowned. "Only to every single body we get called out to."

"Generally though, I am only carrying it from the car to the body and vice versa. Hardly enough time to make an impact on my body, and I always ensure to swap it from shoulder to shoulder to provide as equal an overall weight distribution as possible." Maura walked to the bed and gently placed the clothes down, then picked up items one by one and started to fold them. "Are you _sure_ you've packed enough?" she added, with a worried glance towards the tote bag again.

Jane snatched it up and held it close to her protectively. "_Yes_, for the last time. We're only going for a couple of days!"

"Four nights and _five_ days, to be precise. Well," she stopped, considering, "more like four and a half days, actually. That is more than a 'couple', Jane."

Jane let her shoulders slump dramatically as she rolled her eyes up to the ceiling. "Right. And, pray tell Dr Google, how many is a 'couple' meant to be?"

"Between 2-3," Maura said, continuing to concentrate on her perfect folding skills, "while 'few' can mean anything between 3 and 7."

Jane blinked. "Right."

"So..." Maura added after a brief comfortable silence, glancing up almost shyly, "what did you mean when you said you can't believe you're doing this again?"

"Uh..." Jane flopped on the bed, shifting slightly when she fell on the as-yet unfolded pile of clothes and Maura made a soft noise of protest, "You know. My bag. With the whole one shoulder, fucked up spine thing."

"I did _not_ use the words 'fucked up spine', thank you very much, and no, that's not what you meant."

Jane tipped her head backwards to stare at Maura upside down. She attempted a winning smile.

Maura frowned.

"Rarrgh!" Jane growled, sitting up abruptly. "Come on, Maura! You know what happened last time we went camping!"

"Well..." Maura began delicately, avoiding eye contact, "now we know what poison ivy looks like. So we'll know to avoid it."

Jane stared at her. "I got a rash."

Maura was apparently finding her bag deeply interesting. "Yes, I remember."

"On. My. Ass."

Maura nodded vigorously.

"And on my..." Jane hesitated slightly before hissing out, "_hoo-hah_, so you'll forgive me if I don't find another camping trip appealing."

"Honestly, Jane," Maura said, sighing in exasperation as she headed back towards the closet, "the word is _vagina._ Say it with me. _Vag-in-a._"

"Fine. I got a rash on my _vag-in-a_," Jane mimicked mockingly, then threw herself backwards again. "I could barely walk for a week. And do you know how hard it is to be in public and want to scratch but you can't?"

"Well, it is particularly unfortunate when you suffer from pruritis in a location where it is deemed socially inappropriate to scratch," Maura's voice floated from the closet and Jane rolled her eyes.

"Really, Dr Googlemouth? You couldn't just say that it would be embarrassing as all hell to be seen scratching my _vag-in-a_ in public?"

"Language, Jane." Maura emerged carrying several more outfits.

Jane blinked. "What word made you protest: 'hell' or 'vagina'? And hey, I said 'fuck' before and you didn't bat an eyelid!"

Maura raised her shoulder playfully. "I have my standards."

Jane stared for a second before she started laughing. "You have your... see, this, this is why you're my best friend. No one makes me laugh like you do."

Maura smiled fondly. "I'm glad." She stared down at the bag and tapped her chin, disappearing back into the closet.

Jane sat up and stared at the mountain of clothes on Maura's side of the bed. "What the..." she muttered, then raised her voice slightly, "Uh, Maura?"

"Yes?"

"I know _I'm_ only going for a c... I mean, a _few_ days, but uh... how long are _you_ planning on camping for?"

"The same amount of time as you," Maura emerged from the closet, blinking innocently over the towering pile of shoes she had precariously balanced in her arms.

"So..." Jane shifted her gaze between the shoes, the clothes, and the poor backpack that was apparently supposed to magically fit it all, "uh... why so much stuff?"

"Well," Maura carefully bent her knees, allowing the shoe tower to fall onto the bed, "we are venturing out into the wilderness. It is always good to have the essential tools for survival, just in case."

"Right. And, uh..." Jane picked through the pile of shoes, holding up a red stiletto, "high heels are essential to survival?"

"No," Maura snatched the shoe back, cradling it to her chest, "I just... well, you never know when you might have the opportunity to go out to a nice restaurant."

"_You_ might not know, but _I_ do. The answer is: not for the next four days. Come on..." Jane stood up and carefully pried the shoe out of Maura's grip, only just suppressing the urge to smile at the distressed little whimper that slipped out as the shoe fell to the ground. "Okay, serious packing now. If you _really_ want survival stuff, you need, like... granola bars and dried vegetables and shit. And water. Lots of water. Luckily for you, I have a lot of that stuff already."

Maura blinked at Jane's bag in disbelief. "Did you not pack _any_ clothes?"

"Hey, looks like you're trying to take enough for four people. I figure if I forgot something, you've got it."

Maura propped a hand on her hip. "Did you even _look_ at the list I sent you?"

"Uh... I..." Jane's eyes fell on the nearby pile of clothes and she seized the item on top gratefully, "Really, Maura? A _dress?_"

"Well, you n..."

"...Never know when you're going to get to go to a fancy-schmancy restaurant, yeah I know. But, how's this for going wild... how about we take the chance that maybe, just _maybe_... there won't be a fancy restaurant out in the middle of nowhere? Waddaya think?"

"Very funny."

"I thought so. Come on. I'll help you pack. _Properly._"

Maura's eyes narrowed but she watched willingly enough as Jane began to go through her pile, putting nearly three quarters of it into the 'back into the closet' pile.

She couldn't help but add one last comment though. "You'll be sorry if we _do_ go to a fancy restaurant."

Jane's laugh bubbled up and over, making Maura smile too.

_R&IR&IR&I_

"Here looks like a good spot."

"Wait..." Jane gripped Maura's arm, looking about worriedly. "Are you _sure_ you don't see any poison ivy?"

"No, there's _definitely_ no poison ivy here, Jane," Maura soothed, waiting until Jane sighed in relief and put down her bag to add, "but there's some poison oak over there."

"What?!" Jane was halfway into a sitting position but she instantly leapt to her feet, staring at the plant Maura was pointing at suspiciously. "That's poison oak?"

"No."

"I can't believe it, first poison ivy then... wait, 'no'?" Jane rounded on Maura, eyes flashing. "What do you mean, 'no'?"

"It's not poison oak."

Jane glowered ferociously.

Maura laughed in delight, dropping her bag and starting to pull out the tent.

"Why would you say there's poison oak if there's not?"

"To see your reaction?" Maura asked, then squealed as Jane made a lunge for her. "Jane! I'm trying to set up the tent!"

"Rude..." Jane muttered. "And what do you mean _you're_ going to set up the tent? I had to do it last time 'cause you couldn't figure it out!"

"That's because I forgot the instruction sheet," Maura said primly, unfolding a large piece of paper and putting it on the ground, weighting it down with several large rocks that were nearby. "I'm sure I'll be fine this time."

"Wow, really? You forgot something? Even with your magical list?"

"Shut up, I'm concentrating." Maura frowned down at the instruction sheet, and then looked at the pole in her hand with a look of baffled confusion on her face.

"Okay," Jane muttered, sitting down and pulling out her bottle of water, "this should be good. Do you want any water, Maura?" she added, raising her voice.

"No, I ensured to adequately hydrate myself on the hike here," Maura replied distractedly, and Jane rolled her eyes.

"Of course you did."

_R&IR&IR&I_

"The instructions are... are..." Maura floundered, apparently searching for a word that was adequate to describe her outrage, "_preposterous!_"

"Yeah. Well, that's instructions for ya."

"The poles look _nothing _like illustrated, the pegs are... are different and I _don't understand what it's trying to tell me._" Maura picked up the instructions and stared at them hard, as though they were going to give up their secrets if she just waited long enough.

Jane rolled her eyes and stood up, stretching. She had been lying on the ground, head comfortably cushioned on her bag as she had watched Maura get increasingly frustrated over the last half an hour. However, amusing as it was, the afternoon was wearing on and Jane knew that she would have to pitch in if they didn't want to be sleeping under the stars tonight. "Okay Maura, I'll give you a hint... when camping, and setting up a tent, the best way to do it is to just..." she shrugged, "go in blind and figure it out for yourself."

"No," Maura retorted, "I'm pretty sure going in without any prior knowledge is how people get killed."

"By... not setting up a tent?" Jane blinked.

"No, by... by...!" Maura flailed then pointed at the tent grumpily. "Just do the tent."

Jane laughed. "C'mon. You have to help me."

"No," Maura replied, a slight pout on her lips, "I believe I have already demonstrated my skills as being somewhat below par. I wish to suffer no further humiliation."

Jane smiled. "Maura... you're not 'below par'. At all. _Believe_ me. You just..." she shrugged, "haven't had as much experience as me."

Maura's eyes narrowed. "You said you hadn't been camping before."

"I hadn't before our first trip! But..." she raised a shoulder self-consciously, "Frankie and Tommy and I... we _might _have pitched a tent in the backyard once or twice."

Maura's jaw dropped. "So you _have_ been camping before!"

"I wouldn't call twenty steps from Ma, Pop, electricity and plumbing _camping_ though."

Maura considered this briefly. "Hmm. Okay."

"Okay?" Jane asked, eyebrow raised.

"Okay." Maura smiled brightly. "So what do I need to do?"

Jane shook her head fondly, before pointing at one of the pegs. "Hand me that. And the... yeah. Thanks."

_R&IR&IR&I_

"We did a good job, didn't we?" Maura said, standing back with Jane and surveying their tent with pride.

"We? I did most of the work!"

"I hammered in that peg," Maura protested, pointing to the far left corner. Jane laughed.

"Okay. Fine. _We_ did a good job." She clapped her hands together. "So, time for dinner."

"Okay, well, we have dried..." Maura started but Jane interrupted.

"No, no, no. That's for if we get lost and are dying of hunger. If we camp, we eat camping type food." She bent down and started rifling through her bag.

"What's 'camping type food'?" Maura asked warily.

"Aha!" Jane said, finding what she was looking for, prying the lid off and showing it to Maura. "It's time to go fishing!"

"Those are worms!" Maura said, recoiling slightly.

"Maura," Jane said flatly, "You dissect dead people. Surely _worms_ don't freak you out."

"Yes, but dead people are..." Maura leaned forward and peeked in the container again, her nose wrinkled in distaste, "dead. _Those_... those are not dead."

"Yeah, well, we want them fresh so that the fish go for them."

Maura frowned. "If this is 'camping type food', why didn't you insist on this last time?"

Jane shrugged. "I dunno. Let's go fishing!" She raced off towards the stream, leaving Maura to follow behind, nose still wrinkled.

"Wait, who's going to be the one gutting the fish?" Maura called.

Jane stopped and grinned back at her.

Maura rolled her eyes. "Why does it suddenly seem like this is going to end up being more work for me?"

"Hey, I'll do the dishes!"

"You better..." Maura muttered, then squealed as Jane pretended to throw the jar of worms at her. "JANE!"

END CHAPTER ONE

_Hi! *waves* So, did you like it? I haven't really read it through properly so hopefully there's no stupid little errors that I missed, but I wouldn't be surprised if there are cause I'm tired. I was up till the ripe old hour of 11pm last night. *gasp* haha, I'm such an old lady in a 27 year old body. :-P Anyway, no idea how many chapters this will be/how often I'll update but I'll definitely get up at least one update a week and... yeah. We'll see how we go. Might only end up being 4-5 chapters but we'll see. :-)_

_Oh, and you guys, if you're on Facebook, should totally join 'The Rizzles Pairing Fanpage'. It's a group I created (I'm still part of the bigger Rizzles group but I was having problems on there with stuff getting deleted and me getting blocked etc) and it's mad fun. We just go nuts in there and talk about all sorts of inappropriate stuff. So much fun, and I've made some awesome friends. So come hang out if you like. :-P_

_Love to all!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hmm, not sure I like this chap. Let me know what you think, mmkay? :-D_

_R&IR&IR&I_

**CHAPTER TWO**

"Maura. What are you doing?"

"I... I don't know."

Jane rolled her eyes and stood up, casually dusting herself off. "Aren't you supposed to be a genius?"

"I am a genius! I just..." her nose wrinkled as she looked between the open jar full of worms and the hook she held delicately between thumb and forefinger, "it... you know Jane, we don't even have proper fishing poles. So..."

"No no no, you're not getting out of this," Jane said, shaking her head. "How do you think people fished before those fancy poles were invented? Look, we got a hook, we got fishing line, we got long sticks... we are fishing."

Maura looked at her distrustfully. "How do we reel the fish in?"

"Uh..." Jane thought hard, "well, we just... twist the sticks until the line is all, you know, around it, and the fish comes out of the water."

Maura looked down at the jar again. "Seems an awful lot of trouble..."

"So..." Jane shrugged, "we'll appreciate dinner a whole lot more when we've really worked for it." She carefully made her way back down to the shoreline, and sat down, shooting an amused look over her shoulder as Maura, grimacing wildly, plucked a wriggling worm out and threaded it onto her hook. She quickly replaced the lid on the jar and picked her way towards her designated seat, hesitating slightly when she reached it.

Jane rolled her eyes. "Maura, you bought those clothes especially for camping. You bought them from a _camping store._ I'm sure they will survive a little bit of dirt."

Maura grumbled under her breath but sat down gingerly. "Okay. I'm sitting. Now what do I do?"

Jane rolled her eyes but good temperedly helped Maura with her makeshift fishing pole, finally casting the line out into the water and handing the pole back, then proceeding to cast her own line.

Maura held the stick tightly with both hands. "Now what do I do?"

"You wait," Jane said, sitting back comfortably. "I mean, yeah, bob the stick up and down a bit... and relax your grip a little for God's sake! Okay. Look, Maura..."

Maura barely glanced over at her before staring back into the water with single minded determination. "Yes?"

"I just... don't feel bad if you don't catch anything today, okay? Fishing is... it can be a bit of an art. I didn't catch anything the first three times I went out, and... I just don't want you to feel bad, okay? Worst comes to worst, we have got dried shit and granola bars, you know?"

Maura's brow furrowed as she tugged on the line experimentally. "Uh, Jane?"

"Yes?"

"I think..." she tugged on the stick again, the line pulling taut, "I think I caught something."

Jane laughed. "Yeah, well, second lesson... sometimes you can catch an old boot or something. Don't get too excited till you see what it is."

_R&IR&IR&I_

"Beginner's luck."

Maura laughed delightedly, looking at her line of four rather large fish. She had caught several more but decided to throw them back because she and Jane simply wouldn't be able to eat them all.

Jane glared at her own line, upon one small, solitary fish was still flapping limply. She grunted, pulled it off and threw it back into the water. "Swim free, Nemo."

"Nemo was a clownfish."

Jane gasped dramatically. "Oh my God, Dr Maura Isles watched a Disney movie? Wait, let me guess, you found 294 inaccuracies in it."

Maura raised an eyebrow. "Firstly, it was Walt Disney studios presenting a Pixar animation, and secondly," she hesitated, her lips twitching merrily, "there were two hundred and ninety _five_ inaccuracies."

"And of course you would know that!" Jane collected both 'fishing poles' and the jar of worms, beginning to clamber up the bank again back to their tent.

"Don't be mean just because I caught us dinner."

Jane grunted.

"Be mean because this means that now you're the one gutting them."

Jane turned around slowly, and saw Maura beaming up at her with a mischievous look in her eyes. "You know," she said slowly, beginning to retrace her steps, advancing on Maura, "I _do_ still have these worms..." Jane grinned widely.

The smile dropped from Maura's face. "No... Jane! _Jane!_"

_R&IR&IR&I_

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Yes," Jane said emphatically. "For the last time, I know what I'm doing! I just... haven't made a fire yet."

"But you know what you're doing." Maura's voice was oh so quietly laced with scepticism and Jane rolled her eyes.

"YES."

"Okay." There was silence for a few minutes while Maura expertly deboned and skinned the fish, then... "I do have several boxes of matches though. You know, just in case."

Jane looked up at the sky, chewing at her inner lip then finally, abandoning the two sticks that she had been fruitlessly rubbing together for the better part of 15 minutes, stood up and stomped over to Maura's bag. "Where?"

"Side pocket."

Jane reached in and grabbed the small box of matches, deliberately ignoring the way a small smile curled Maura's lips as she passed by her on the way back to the carefully arranged sticks. "Got 'em."

"Good."

Jane lit a match and carefully reached through, touching the fire to the dry wood that made up the heart of the firepit, sitting back and watching in satisfaction as it caught, the heat immediately warming her already chilled body. "See. Told you I could do it." She stood up, chest thrust out proudly. "I am Jane. I bring fire."

"Hi Jane. I am Maura," Maura said, standing up and approaching the fire. "I bring food. And fire," she added, after a brief consideration.

Jane huffed. "Whatever. I know how to do it, I just... forgot."

"Which in essence," Maura said, carefully skewering several fish fillets and holding them out over the heat, "means that you _don't_ know how to do it."

Jane grunted. "Shut up and give me food. Hungry."

Maura smiled. "Be patient." She twirled the sticks patiently every few minutes, allowing the fish to cook perfectly and Jane watched her closely. She really did feel lucky to have a friend like Maura. She was patient, quirky, funny, and she didn't expect Jane to change to fit into her own standards or ideals. _If only she was a male_, Jane thought wistfully. _Ma would never need to badger me again about finding a man. I'd have the perfect one already._

"Jane?"

Jane jumped slightly. "Yeah?"

"It's ready."

"Right. Uh..." Jane studied the smoking fish fillets worriedly. "How do we, you know... eat them?"

Maura smiled, pulling out plates and cutlery from her bag. "Will these help?"

"You are such a weird and wonderful person," Jane said, shaking her head as she reached for the offered utensils gratefully. "Thank you."

_R&IR&IR&I_

"I can't believe you still made us eat vegetables."

"A diet high in..."

Jane rolled her eyes and turned over to face Maura. "Yeah, yeah, but I'm pretty sure the nutritional content and stuff only counts in _fresh_ vegetables... not the dried, gotta add water and heat variety."

Maura half shrugged. "You'd be surprised at how much nutritional content still remains. After all, these are staples that people survive on for many months if necessary."

"Hmm..." Jane turned her head and looked up at the stars. "Hey, is it true that a human being can survive indefinitely on a diet of potatoes and butter?"

"Hmm..." Maura considered. "Potatoes do contain many vitamins necessary for healthy growth and development, but research indicates that that particular story may not be entirely factually accurate."

"In other words, don't try it?"

"Would you _like_ living on a diet of just potatoes and butter?" Maura asked, finally turning her head to look at Jane. Jane looked back and smiled, shrugging.

"I dunno. Chips, wedges and hash browns sound pretty tasty. I could handle it for a while, I think."

Maura laughed. "Yes, well _that_ diet also sounds high in oils and saturated fats... _not_ particularly healthy."

"And there's always a catch," Jane muttered. She looked at the stars again. "What time do you think it is?"

"I don't have my watch. But... basing my calculations on the position of the moon... I believe it's about 8pm."

"You don't have your watch?" Jane asked incredulously, sitting up. "Miss I-must-make-a-list-for-everything-I-might-possibly-need?"

"I have it," Maura smiled. "I just think that if we're camping... and if we're eating 'camping-style food'... that I might just try to do without electronics for a day or two and try to really make this into a break."

"Do you have your phone?"

"Yes. But it's turned off."

"Mine too." Jane stared at Maura for a few seconds, before lying down again. "I'm glad... I'm glad I'm having this break with you, Maura."

Maura turned and looked at her.

"I just... sometimes..." Jane shrugged, "sometimes the world gets so busy. And hectic and just... _crazy_... but I... I feel calm when I'm with you. I feel happy."

There was quiet for a few minutes and Jane listened to the sounds of nature around her as she stared up into the sky and began trying to count the stars. She was just starting to wonder if Maura had drifted off to sleep when she spoke. "Do you ever count the stars? Or... make a wish on one?"

Jane looked at Maura curiously.

"I mean, I know that it's literally impossible to count all the stars. We only see a tiny fraction of what is out there anyway. And I know that there is no scientific basis that states that making a wish upon a star might make it come true, but..."

"Maura," Jane whispered.

"Yes?"

"Sometimes you don't need to think about that stuff, okay?" She smiled gently to soften the words. "I know you have a massive brain... but sometimes, you just need to let yourself... be a child."

"What would you wish for?"

Jane blinked. "What?"

"What would you wish for? If you made a wish?"

"I'd wish... I guess I'd wish that every night could be like this. Not, you know, necessarily camping out in the bush, but... I just wish it could feel like this, you know? Peaceful... and relaxing." She laughed, looking at the sky again. "Bit hard with the line of work we're in. But..." she smiled at Maura, "I still wish it."

"Me too."

There was another peaceful silence for a few minutes, then Jane broke it by sighing loudly. "God, I forget how many stars are visible at night. When you get away from all the lights and stuff... it's really beautiful, isn't it?" She turned to see Maura looking at her.

"Yes. Really beautiful."

Jane felt her heart rate picking up, and she flushed slightly, glancing back at the sky quickly. "Um. Have you ever played the shapes game?"

"The shapes game?"

"Yeah, you pick out shapes in the stars."

"Oh yes! I can show you the major constellations that are visible from here if you'd like!" Maura beamed brightly and Jane laughed.

"No. We don't do anything so fancy as constellations. Look, just... pick a shape. An animal, anything."

Maura frowned in confusion. "A shape?"

"Anything you like."

Maura bit her lip and lowered her eyes, apparently in deep thought. "An umbrella."

"Too easy," Jane grinned, shuffling over to Maura so that they lay arm to arm, then propped herself up on her elbow while Maura looked at her curiously. Jane smiled then looked up, studying the night sky. "Look... there..." she whispered, taking Maura's arm and lifting it, pointing out the stars in the sky.

"Wow..." Maura murmured, her voice full of wonder. "I can see it..." She turned to Jane, eyes dancing in the light of the fire. "Do it again."

"Maura..." Jane stared at Maura quietly, and Maura just smiled.

"It's okay, Jane. Do it again. Let's see... a shoe."

Jane laughed, studying the sky. "Only you, Maura Isles. Only you." Her hand slowly edging up from Maura's wrist to her hand, Jane pointed out the stars again, and Maura laughed delightedly.

"I didn't say a boot!"

"You said a shoe. A boot counts as a shoe."

Maura laughed again, turning to look at Jane, and it was at that moment that Jane realized how close she was laying to her best friend. She began pulling away as naturally as possible.

"Jane?" Maura asked, propping herself up on her elbows and looking confused.

"We have to put the fire out. And get our sleeping bags organised. And I need to pee. _Not_ in poison ivy this time, thank you!"

"Oh," Maura said, sitting up fully, "Okay. Um... Jane?"

Jane hesitated, standing at the edge of the clearing. "Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"For what?" Jane wished she could identify the feeling in her stomach. It felt almost like butterflies flapping about in there; a strangely euphoric yet nauseating sensation.

"For showing me the shapes game. For camping with me again. For..." she hesitated, and Jane took a breath, slowly turning around.

"For?"

"For the friendship," Maura murmured quietly, the words seeming to travel on the slight breeze to reverberate loudly in Jane's ears.

_She's your friend._

"You're welcome, Maura."

END CHAPTER TWO

_Okay, so I went a little bit sappy this chapter. Funnies are coming back. I just felt in a sappy mood. Plus I watched The Beautiful Mind today and while I love that movie it always messes with me a little cause I think of my brother even more than usual (he has schizophrenia and we haven't heard from him in a long time). The shapes game came from that movie by the way. :-D_

_Anyway, yay to all the people that joined The Rizzles Pairing Fanpage! Come on over peeps, it's lots of fun. Facebook, be there. :-P_

_Please review. Or not, up to you. But I'm a review whore, so, you know... DO IT. hehe love to all! xoxo_


	3. note

Hi everyone, this is not an update, just an apology... I'm going to be putting this story on hiatus for a little while. I've got another story I'm working on that I'm very into at the moment, (I will be posting a chapter of it shortly, just to garner interest), and I'm finding it hard to concentrate on anything else. I will finish this story at some point though. :-) Love to all xoxo


End file.
